More Than Magic
by Royal Detective
Summary: "Sequel to:Amethyst Ambitions" Ever since the Amethyst incident Sofia fears she will never figure out the amulet's powers but Cedric consoles her on the problem and tells her that she has nothing to fear and that he would be there when she has a problem with figuring out it's powers. "It's more than magic...it's you." Please read and review!


_**A/N:**_ This is the last story of last year's story list. I would have finished it last year if my health didn't make me end up in the hospital but none the less I am glad I am finishing up this old list. After this I'll be starting my "Spring list" as you probably call it. Hope you enjoy this one. Please review!

 _ **More**_ **Than Magic**

It was quite a deary day in Enchancia as Cedric strolled through the long hallways of the castle with hands tucked into the sleeves of his robe, even though it was getting close to spring the cold weather still lingered around for a bit.

The sorcerer didn't mind what the temperature was but what did bother him was what the weather did to the outside environment such as rain, shine, snow, sleet or hail.

No matter what happened outside the man didn't let anything hinder him from his work. He just had to endure it even if he was going to get drenched.

Conjuring up a basket he opened the doors and walked out to the gardens but what he saw next surprised him. Why in the world had she ventured out in this weather unprepared? Such a question had to be asked as he walked up to Sofia. He had to get her out of this rain before something like a cold or flu befell his apprentice. How long had she been out here anyway?

Once he reached the girl Cedric realized she looked very upset. The for-loom look on her face just nearly broke his heart. "Sofia?"

She didn't answer and continued looking to the ground, allowing the rain drench her. The tiara on her head almost slipped to the ground but thanks to Cedric, he caught it just in time.

Seeing that she wasn't going to answer him, Cedric picked her up off the ground which surprised the the preteen out of her state.

"Mr. Cedric put me down!" She said while trying to struggle out of his tight grip. When had he had he gotten here and how long had her mind wondered?

"I don't think so young lady. You are going to your room to change and then you and I going to have a serious talk." He answered as his protective nature over started to kick in.

When they reached her room Sofia changed clothes in her closet and went to her awaiting mentor. He sat in her chair where her desk was but he didn't look all too happy.

He pulled out his wand to conjure a towel to make her hair dry then placed her tiara on her head which he dried off for her while he waited. Once that was accomplished she walked up to him. Sofia had never seen her friend in a attitude like this before but guessed seeing her out in the rain nearly drenched from head to toe had probably struck some sort of cord in him.

"Now, do you mind telling me why you were sitting out in the rain with no clothing protection what so ever?" He asked her again now that he had her full attention.

The girl clasped her hands behind her back and moved the tip of her shoe in little circles. "I could but-"

"Let me rephrase that. TELL me what you were doing out there!" He didn't really want to be angry at her. Heck, never in his life had he yelled at her in such a way but seeing her drenched and remembering her being away so much and not telling him her secrets as to why she was made the man want to knock some sense in this girl. It was bad enough she was hiding one secret from him. Was she hiding more? He couldn't take it anymore.

"I was thinking about all that has happened recently." Sofia stated which got the dark-haired sorcerer to raise an eyebrow. What event could she be talking about?

"I...it's just that..."After closing her eyes and letting a sigh escape her lips she tried again. "I'm not sure if you were aware of what was going on around you during the amethyst incident but after a tear fell on my amulet it sort of activated..." Sofia lifted the pink amulet in both of her hands and continued. "It put healing powers into the emerald you gave me and healed you, it even transforms me into what I ask for ...well so far. I'm not sure how or why that happened but since it's done something new I'm not sure if I will ever be able to completely know about all of my amulet's powers."

"Sofia..."

"Every time we try to figure out my amulet's powers it ends up doing something new later on and I feel like I'll always be in the dark about it." Sofia then let go of the necklace having it fall back down. Sofia looked down to the floor gain and wondered what his answer would be this time.

Cedric had been aware of what was going on when Grimtrix had control over him but he just couldn't get complete control of himself. "I saw what happened, Sofia," Cedric said after a long silence which got her to look back up at him. "You probably activated the amulet without knowing it and helped me come back...letting me gain back control over myself."

"As for how you feel about the amulet's powers I guess I'll have to remind you that it's powers are limitless and it could give you any power you want, you just have to figure out how to make the magic happen. And even if the amulet's magic reacts to you...It's more than magic...it's you controlling them."

"I guess I'm worrying myself over nothing, huh?" Sofia asked as she started to get the point.

"I guess but remember... if the amulet gives you a power you can't control or understand on how to make it happen you only need to come to me and I'll help you out with it." Cedric said as he put an arm around her.

"You're right, I shouldn't let the amulet's powers scare me." She stated mostly to herself than to him. "Thanks, for making me feel better, Mr. Cedric." She said with a hug around his neck.

"You're welcome," He said then unclasped her arms and gave her a serious look. " But if I ever catch outside in the rain unprotected again I'm never going to let you out my sight!"

Sofia giggled. "Does that mean I can get on to you if you do the same thing?"

"I don't think so." He said with a smirk. "Even though you're status is higher than mine you are still a child and must obey me until you are at the courting age."

She whined "That's not fair!" she said playfully.

"Well, for now it's fair to me." Cedric chuckled as he ruffled her hair then changed the subject."I don't know about you but I could use a snack...want one of the left over batch of fly cake mummy gave me?"

"I actually want a cookie. I hear Chef Andre baked a fresh batch of chocolate chips this afternoon. Care to join me?"

"Who would dare turn down cookies?" Cedric clasped his hand with hers and the two of them made their way to the kitchen.

 _ **A/N:**_ I actually had a extra free day from duties because my niece was having surgery on her teeth so I was glad I got to get to this early.I'm so glad I finished last year's list of story ideas! Now I can start on the new the list I made so far.I hope you enjoyed this. Please review!


End file.
